


What the Wave Washed Away

by traitorsinlove



Series: For The Love of Bellarke [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, The 100 - Freeform, bellarke AU, bellarke reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove
Summary: Another prompt request from an anonymous user on Tumblr. Hope ya’ll enjoy this.Prompt: Bellarke reunion fic. They stumble into each other in the woods with a twist. The twist being that Clarke lost her memory after Praimfaya and doesn’t remember anything pre-Death Wave.





	What the Wave Washed Away

The hearty smell of dirt, foliage, and running water was a scent that Bellamy Blake was sure he had forgotten. However, as his heavy footfalls resounded through the thick forest, his sense were assailed with everything Earth. The old yet familiar sounds of trickling streams, breeze through tall pines, and the crunch of dense leaves beneath his boots all echoed in his ears as he reacquainted himself with his former home.

They had landed on the edge of Eden four days ago, nearly missing the four percent of Earth that hadn’t been affected by the Death Wave. Slowly, the group was making their way towards Polis to survey the damage from the past five years, but there was a vast portion of land between the nutrients and comfort that Eden held and the rubble of the Grounder city.

The ground beneath Bellamy’s feet began to incline, and he shortened his quick strides. He had missed the varying terrain of Earth over the past five years, and his lungs were protesting against the strenuous exercise. But Bellamy didn’t care.

Earth was the last place that held any kind of fond memories for him. Earth was the last place he had seen Clarke Griffin. Being back here felt good in that he felt closer to her, but it also hurt beyond belief because…she wasn’t here.

She would never roll her eyes at him calling her Princess. She would never talk to him about oxymoron’s. She would never be there to remind him why the world needed him.

He would never get to tell her what she meant to him. He would never get to see her crystal blue eyes shining in the sunlight. He would never see her bright smile, utterly and completely carefree.

As Bellamy reached the pinnacle of the rise, he paused to take in the view before him. Tall trees, dense flora, and streaming sunlight were sprawled before him, glowing emerald against the bright blue sky. Bellamy took a deep breath, his dark eyes focusing on nothing as they began to cloud with unshed tears.

He wished with all of his being that Clarke was beside him on that ridge, overlooking the newborn beauty of Earth. Bellamy closed his eyes, and the tears rolled down his face before he wiped them roughly away with his thumb. He sniffed loudly and began descending down the face of the rise when movement to his left caught his attention.

He froze, unsure if the rustling in the bushes was an animal or not, and if so, how friendly it might be.

He felt himself blink one, two, three times when he saw a head of short, blonde curls rise from the thick greenery. He felt the air rush from his lungs as the figure turned to face him, her face distracted as she scanned the forest floor.

“Clarke.” Bellamy breathed, his feet frozen in place as his heart pounded in his ears. He felt a familiar heat that he had known when she was around him, spread through his chest as it filled the hole her loss had left in his heart. Bellamy forced his feet to move quietly, so as not to scare her. As he closed, he saw that there was a red hue at the ends of her blonde curls; he liked it.

Bellamy stopped a few paces before her. Clarke lifted her eyes and froze as their gazes collided. She looked startled rather than relieved or surprised, which puzzled Bellamy.

Bellamy swallowed, his throat dry and his tongue thick in his mouth. Suddenly, Bellamy smirked, cocking his head to the side as he did when they were kids.

“Hey, Princess. You taking a walk in the woods?” Bellamy’s smile widened as he spoke.

Bellamy watched as Clarke’s face showed no sign of change but simply stared at him, as if deciphering his person. Her eyes scanned over his body, her brows furrowing in concentration before she spoke.

“I’m not your Princess. Who are you?” Clarke demanded, the furrow in her brow deepening.

Bellamy’s brows quirked in question, his footing faltering on the uneven floor of the forest.

“Clarke?” Bellamy questioned, disbelieving what he was hearing and seeing.

“How do you know my name?” She ground out, her hand tensing around a knife Bellamy hadn’t seen.

“Clarke, it’s me. It’s Bellamy,” He didn’t know how to make her understand. _He_ didn’t even understand. “Do you not… remember me?”

Clarke blinked at the sadness in the man’s voice, but shook her head.

She saw him visibly deflate, his face crumpling in confusion. He ran a hand down his face, and Clarke kept a firm hold on the knife at her side, unsure of the man’s intentions.

“Your name is Bellamy? Bellamy what?” Clarke asked quietly, caution still flowing through her veins.

Bellamy sniffed as his eyes focused back on Clarke. “Bellamy Blake. That’s my name.”

“Where did I meet you, Bellamy Blake?” Clarke questioned, her eyes narrowing.

“We met five years ago. We were sent down from the Ark. Do you remember the Ark?” Bellamy asked gently.

Clarke’s brow furrowed as she debated whether to trust the stranger. Finally, she gave in.

“I remember my parents. Their names were Jake and…”

“Abby Griffin,” Bellamy finished. “Your mom is Abby Griffin.”

“How did you know that?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I’ve known you and your mom for five years. She came down a few weeks after we did.” Bellamy explained.

“Why don’t I remember meeting you? Why don’t I remember anything you’re telling me?” Clarke asked, frustration etched in her features.

“I think the Death Wave had some effect on your memory. We were so worried about surviving the radiation levels, we weren’t really concerned with any side effects.”

“The Death Wave… That’s why the trees are scorched and the rivers are dry, right?”

“Outside of Eden, yeah. Only four percent of the Earth was going to be untouched by the radiation wave, and that’s where we are now.” Bellamy gestured to the trees surrounding them.

Clarke shook her head as tears clouded her eyes.

“I don’t understand.” She whispered as she rubbed her forehead, pain written in her eyes as she attempted to remember anything from the past after her time in the Sky Box. She took small steps towards a small boulder before seating herself on it.

“We have to go back to camp, Clarke. The others, they’re going to be so excited to see you after all this time,” Bellamy huffed a laugh. “I’m still not sure I’m not dreaming this up right now.”

“I don’t remember the others either.” Clarke admitted quietly from her seat on the boulder.

“Don’t worry about that right now. They remember you, and I know they’ll kill themselves before they give up on you remembering them someday.” Bellamy smirked softly.

Clarke’s gaze fell to the ground as she processed. Bellamy’s next words shocked her.

“I thought you were dead, Clarke.” He whispered brokenly. Clarke’s gaze flew to his face, and she saw the face of a man tortured.

“Let me guess…” Clarke began. “We were supposed to leave because of the Death Wave, but something came up… We got separated somehow, and I was left behind?” Clarke asked slowly. Bellamy nodded in confirmation, his mouth a firm line.

Clarke nodded slowly.

“Did you remember that?” Bellamy asked softly.

“No,” Clarke shook her head and sighed. “But if what you’re saying is true, and we really are friends, you don’t seem like the kind of person to simply leave someone you consider a friend behind without a good reason. Impending death being one.” She finished wryly, a small smirk toying at the corner of her mouth.

Bellamy chuckled at that. “That sounds like the girl I remember.”

Clarke gave him a small smile. She was still hesitant, but there was something about this man that felt _right_. She couldn’t identify why or what it was exactly, but Clarke knew that something about this Bellamy Blake was good.

“How do I know if I can trust these others you’ve mentioned?” Clarke asked suddenly, her walls erecting once again.

“You don’t have to,” Bellamy shrugged, leaving his reply open.

Clarke looked up at the freckled man before her, and Bellamy say a glimmer of recognition in those infuriatingly blue eyes. Before he could say anything, she smiled, a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

“I trust _you_.” Clarke breathed quietly.

Bellamy’s eyes widened slightly at her words. He felt his mouth widening into a grin before nodding slightly. Clarke stood, a feeling of familiarity, a memory of the wood in the dark, the weight of having longer hair, Bellamy with scars littering his face as he searched hers earnestly.

Clarke offered her hand to him, and Bellamy took it gladly as he laced their fingers together, the couple making their way back towards camp, back to their roots.


End file.
